ShootingStarr: Peace Legacy's Own Problems
by ObsessiveChii
Summary: this has a plot--really it does, I could even make this a series, but I'm just being a DA. I wanted to write a non-serious series for a change
1. The Problem

Untitled Document

SPECIAL NOTE: Word was being an ass, so I had to re-format EVERYTHING and replace the screwed-up fics! They should ALL work now...

NOTE: This is just Keli being a DA again I was thinking about doing this for awhile nowand now that I've got a little more time to do it in, I figured why the hell not?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GW or it's ideas, even though this really has nothing to do w/ Gundam--minus the use of MS references, and a guest appearance by two people 

ANOTHER NOTE: This doesn't really have anything to do with my ShootingStarr series--well, it kinda does, but I'm looking for some character development here. So the pilots and Keli aren't going to be in it much--if they're in it at all.

On with the fic!

**Peace Legacy--It's Own Story Altogether**

Karen had her head down, looking at an instruction book for the new graphics program she'd bought for her job. At the moment she was sitting cross-legged in a chair with the book spread across her lap.

John was across the room, reading a cheat-sheet for a game he'd just bought. Emily was reading up on some new doctor's study. Rachel was typing on her laptop, busily posting more information on a site of hers. Leigh was quickly trying to get all of her information in order so she could start working on her sports' column.

The five looked up as the videoscreen monitor started beeping. Karen stood up, and walked over to the screen. "Hey Smith!" she called out before she answered it, "who's this from?"

He walked into the room with a cell phone cradled between his shoulder and head, "I couldn't' tell," he answered. He walked back into the other room, wanting to finish his call to God-only-knew where.

Karen sighed as John yelled out, "Karen, just answer it!" Karen pressed a button, and the screen changed to show a figure sitting at the other end of the screen.

"What do you want?" Karen asked. "we're busy."

Keli snickered from the other end of the line, "Sure. I bet John's so busy looking at that cheater's manual that he can't move. He's not playing right..."

He shrugged, "I don't care. So long as I can beat the game"

Karen rolled her eyes, and whispered, "He has to look at the cheat-sheet to beat the game."

Keli started laughing, but then got down to business, "Here. I downloaded this list from the military base." The picture of Keli shrunk down as a list appeared on the main side of the screen.

"What's the list for?" Emily asked boredly.

"It's a hit list," she replied.

Karen read down the list of names. "Hey Keri-chan?"

"Nani?"

"How come this hit-list has only five people on it. And those five people are us?"

"Hmm...I wonder why"

The other four stood up, and walked over to the screen as the list cleared away, and the full-screen image came back up. The five could see Heero walking into the room Keli was in. Rachel stared at the screen, "So we're on the top-five most-wanted list?"

Keli nodded, "Yup."

"We felt it might be a good idea to warn you," Heero added in.

Leigh sighed, "Oh great. How many people can get this list?"

"As many people that can hack into the base's site," Keli muttered. "By the way, you should watch yourselves until they take you off the list."

"Hmm, wonder why?" Karen retorted sarcastically.

"How long until they try and kill us?" John asked. "And I want to know if the two of you have done anything about it."

"We don't know," was Heero's answer.

Keli continued, "I just found this list today. It must have been put up recently, so I think you've still got some time. And sorry, I'm officially on vacation. You guys can handle it yourself."

Emily stared at the screen, "We help you, and you don't help us?"

"I got you the list, didn't I? Trust me, I wanna help, but I know that you can handle it on your own."

John glared at the screen, "I don't think this is very-"

Keli interrupted him, "I think we'll leave you guys alone to talk about this. See ya later!" The screen went blank.

"Why that-" Rachel began.

"Hold it, Rach," Karen muttered looking at the now-blank screen. Before it had shut off, a small screen came up that had "download complete" on it. She walked over to the computers, and turned one on. Sure enough, a screen came up when she did that read:

**All of this information is true. If you wanna see for yourselves, go to the link at the bottom of this message. It'll send you right through-no hacking required. I'm helping you out as much as I can without being there myself. Watch out in the near-future, and I'll call again later to see how you're doing. Ja-ne!**

"What a rat," Leigh muttered, clicking on the link. Of course it sent them to the page they'd just seen. "Damn, I guess she was right."

John sat down at the computer, and started typing, "I'll see if I can get any further than this; I'm sure they just wanted to give us enough information to get by." He stood up a few minutes later. "Got further, but I can't view any of it."

Karen glanced at the screen for a moment, then sat where John had been, "I've got a way to get through this." She grabbed a floppy disk, and put it into the computer. After a few seconds, the screen cleared to show some more plans.

"Hey, I think these are the names of the people who are supposed to sniper us, a list of weapons to use, the time, and the dates. They're supposed to follow us, so we should keep an eye out," Leigh explained.

"If they follow us we should know who they are," Emily stated.

"Yeah," Rachel added, "Gun in pocket, we could get them before they get us."

"Hai," John told them. "We've gotta be ready. The first attack is for Karen tomorrow, and the execution time is 12 noon. The rest fall in order on consecutive days, with times going up from one to five."

"OK, we've got the plans, now we've just gotta be ready for them," Karen muttered, with a smirk on her face.

~ END ~

::Crappy "next time" music starts up. It's "Activity March"! ((Run!!!!))::

Karen: Heya, Karen here, and I want to tell you to look forward to my own personal episode coming up!

Keli: ::Whining:: I'm not gonna be in this

Karen: Yay! I get to be a star for once!

Keli: ::Sighs:: Yeah; I wanted to write some ShootingStarr humor!

Karen: OK, enough of you, Keri-chan. ::Makes Keli vanish:: Now onto more about ME!

::The rest of the PL members appear, and grin::

John: We all get to have our own stories. There's one about me, and one about Rachel, and one about Emily, and one about--

Karen: OK John, you can shut up now-

John: And one about Leigh, and one about Karen, and did I mention the one about me? I love being in the spotlight!

::The rest of the group sweatdrops::

Karen: ::Pushing John out of the center:: Who made you leader?!

John: No one. I just like thinking it.

Karen: You're a fucking lunatic and a--

John: I know

Karen: YOU'RE STEALING _MY_ ENDING SEQUENCE!!!! ::Makes John vanish too:: There, now that the two annoying people are gone

::Rachel starts bouncing up and down:: 

Rachel: Paint a curb paint a curb paint a curb paint a curb paint a curb paint a curb paint a curb!!!!!

::Karen calmly points at Rachel and she vanishes too::

Karen: I can get on with MY--

::Emily caught on to Rachel's singing::

Emily: Paint a curb paint a curb paint a curb paint a curb paint a curb paint a curb!!

::Karen sighs and Emily disappears:: 

Karen: Ending

::Leigh starts to whistle absentmindedly, not bothering anyone. Karen makes her vanish, and the audience sweatdrops::

Karen: Now no one's left to screw up my ending! So ja-ne, minna! Next time is my turn in the spotlight! Take that Keli!

::The room fades to black as Karen fades out of the light. After she's gone, the music dies down. The other members of PL began yelling at her rather...cruelly::

*************

OK...I've decided I've got someplace stupid to go with this, so it's gonna end up rather sarcastic-sounding and funny. Not to mention perverted

N-e-waz, you can look forward to me having more stuff on the 'net, whenever I wanna put it up! I've got the internet!

Plugging time!!

***You know if you liked this you should mosey on over and read the other stuff I've put up, along with Neo Force, which deals with the same people that are in ShootingStarr2. Stuff I've just put up:

_Senshi Investigations. _this is a story with the same characters as SS (Minus Leigh, plus Jenn). We all work as investigators, and have to get as much info as we can about the Sailor Senshi. Humor ensues!

_99 Ways to Kill Shampoo_

_99 Ways to Kill Usagi/Sailor Moon_

_Gami--World of Demons. _This has my own invented characters, although Adrian was modeled after Rachel. It's about two girls with intertwined pasts-one's a werewolf, and one's a sorceress!! (I could do a better description than this, but I've got a ton to do today)

_Sorcery Wars-the Story of Yuki Daikyo. _This is also an invention of mine, complete with original characters. This one has to do with a girl who's brother died while she was little. He'd had powers, and she's now basically cleaning up the stuff he left behind when he died-using her own ultra-cool powers. I drew inspiration for this from Cardcaptor Sakura (her outfits keep changing), and a few other animes

****Speaking of ShootingStarr, Karen's got her own spoof up! (LauraLyn) She's also got this other series up that I love! Karen's sense of humor is great! Its called _Sky_.

*****John's also got his own up too, under the name Prince Alluran. His fic is Final Fantasy 8, and stars Alexander, Carson, Sylvia, and Kelly! ((There Maxxie, I plugged your story))

******If you want to read any more about our little group, then read EvilGameshowHostess' works! Her stuff stars us too!!

Enough plugging, I've got a page-worth of plugging, and I have no idea how many people actually read these things. Oh well, copy and paste is good

Ja-ne, minna!!  



	2. Karen's Chapter

Untitled Document

NOTE: Karen, I did this since you wanted me to have you in my series more, and since you're a good op. for sarcasm. Too bad you're in Galapagos for a week and can't read this as soon as it comes out.

::looks at the way she's been writing lately-which has been work on one story for awhile, then work on another, then switch to another.:: Oy. I'm screwed.

Enjoy the fic, 'specially the people who I'm writing this about!!

**PEACE LEGACY-A STORY ALL ON ITS OWN**

**Karen's Chapter**

Karen woke up around eleven on the day after she'd gotten the news that a sniper would come after her. She was prepared, but needed to be in a semi-secluded area in an hour.

She reluctantly got dressed, ate something, and was out of her apartment by 11:30. A car began following her to her destination, which was the jogging trail behind a park.

She drove up there at 11:45, and began jogging along the trail, trying to look like a sweet and innocent person that was going for an afternoon workout.

She glanced at her watch as she jogged, and when the clock struck twelve, she was ready. Her eyes darted around the woods, and in her sight, she saw a man with a crossbow about 50 yards in the woods.

"Oh," she called out, "I didn't think the person that's supposed to kill was gonna have a crossbow. I thought you'd have a gun!"

The man began walking towards her, not caring that he was stepping right through poison ivy. Karen smirked at this. "What's the matter Brat? Ya wanna die laughing?" he asked cruelly as he reached Karen. "Give me all your weapons, and then turn with your back to me."

She handed him a gun, grip first, and then turned around. "Great, I've got an ex-cop for a murderer," she muttered. Her hand was slowly slipping towards her waist, where there was a knife and a stun gun.

He started patting her down, cop-style, and found the knife in its easy-to-see position. He grabbed it, and sneered. "I remember telling you to put your weapons down, kid."

"That's not a weapon," Karen muttered sarcastically, "it's a cooking knife. I always put them in my jeans while I'm making breakfast."

The guy shrugged, "No one carries cooking knives in their pants."

"Yeah, and no one carries stun guns!" Karen yelled out, spinning around and catching the guy in the neck with the high-voltage weapon, which was incredibly out-of-date.

He started convulsing, and Karen backed away from him as he fell to the ground. Due to the high electricity which was still flowing from the gun-which was now attached to his skin-the poison ivy he'd gotten on began to show up, in a huge red rash.

Karen started laughing uncontrollably as the guy tried to rip the gun off. "Hey, that thing's gonna stay on for another thirty minutes," Karen called out, turning around and walking back the way she came. "You're stuck there, so why don't you relax a little between the muscle spasms and get a nice good look at the scenery."

As she said that, an arrow lodged itself into the tree beside her head. "Oops," she began, "I forgot to take your weapons from you! How clumsy of me! Especially since all of that rapid convulsing would give you an average of hitting me a million to one!" She walked back, and grabbed the weapons from him.

The guy yelled out in anguish, and said, "You won't get away from us so easily!"

"No, but your group already thinks you killed me, and you're supposed to leave town for a few days. By the time that thing stops going off, you're gonna be in a coma from the electricity."

She walked off, and heard him screaming behind her. She put a quick hand to her lips, "Oops! I forgot something again! People that can yell attract other people!"

Karen walked back towards the guy, this time pulling a roll of duct tape from her jacket pocket. She stepped right up to the now-immobile guy, and calmly put the tape over his mouth. Then she decided to go bondage-happy, and duct taped him to a tree.

"There," Karen told him, patting him on the shoulder as he tried to get out of his tape-prison. "I don't think that'll work, buddy. Duct tape is used to hold bridges together. One person can't get out of an entire roll of the stuff while he's being fried like the chicken at KFC!"

She walked off for the last time, cackling evilly.

~ END ~

Rachel: You went bondage-happy! Karen loves her bondage!!

Karen: ::Rolling her eyes:: Ooh yes, I love bondage

John: ::Sighs:: Would you two stop being perverse for a few minutes so I can do my own ending?

Karen and Rachel: No

::Emily walks in on the scene, with Leigh::

Emily: Karen, you're cruel

Leigh: Yeah, you bondaged a guy to a tree and left him there to die!

Karen: So? He was gonna kill me, and I needed an interesting way to conveniently get rid of him so I won't have to worry about crazy snipers trying to murder me while I sleep

The other four: Good point

John: ::With a hopeless look on his face:: Can I have my ending now?

Other four: No!

John: ::Gets a completely evil look on his face, and goes ballistic. He chases after the other four, and bondages them to a tree, then puts duct tape over their mouths so they can't say anything else:: Now then, I can speak!

Karen: MMMPPPPPPPHHHHH!!!!!!!

John: ::Calmly walks over and whaps Karen on the head. She shuts up:: Before I was SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, I was saying that this is my ending.

::The five Gundam pilots appear, along with Keli::

Duo: ::Glancing at the four that are duct taped to the tree:: Umm are we interrupting something we weren't supposed to?

John: ::Glaring at them evilly:: Of course not...

Keli ::Raises an eyebrow:: Err...John?

::John starts chasing after the six people that appeared, ranting like a lunatic::

Heero: UmmI think he's gone crazy

Keli: NO SHIT SHERLOCK! ::Pulls out her beam saber, runs back to the other four, and un-bondages them, while John is perfectly content chading after the Gundam pilots::

::They start chasing after John::

Keli: ::looking off after the OL members start chasing John:: Oy... ::Pulls out a cell phone, and dials a number.:: Hello? Charter Woods?Yeah...My friend's gone crazy...Yeah...He's chasing after some people right now...You can get here in five seconds?...Great! Byebye!

::In five seconds two men arrive, toting a straight jacket. They chase John down, put the wonderful jacket on him, and carry him off towards the mental hospital::

Karen: Wow. Fast service

Keli: I know. Five seconds or they'll keep him there for life for free

Duo: Good deal

Emily: Umm...we need to get back to business

Keli: And what was that?

Rachel: We were in the middle of telling what's gonna happen next time

Keli and Duo: Ooh! Can we help?!

::The PL agents nod, figuring that since John wasn't there, they might as well have a little fun::

Keli and Duo: Yay!!

::Keli's and Duo's clothes change into business suits. The two sit down at a news-desk.::

Keli: ::ruffling through some papers:: Okay, we'll see you next time, where John has to fend off an ex-inmate at a top-security prison!

Duo: The author hopes to have John's issue out by Tuesday!

Keli and Duo: So we'll see you later! Ja-ne!!

::the two wave, and the desk vanishes::

Keli: How did we do?

Karen: Pretty good. A nice fill-in for John

Emily: I'm sure he'll be out of the nut house in a few days

Rachel: Or a few weeks

Leigh: Few months

Quatre: ::Seeing where it was going:: and a few years

Karen: ::Glancing at Quatre:: Hey, you're getting the hang of things!

::The screen fades to black right when Keli and Duo get into an argument, and Quatre starts talking like he knows what's going on. The others are all sitting in nice, comfortable-looking chairs, resting until the next episode::

***Well, I did decide that I've got someplace to go with this, so stay tuned for John's issue! Unless I don't pull his ass out of the mental hospital ::Grins evilly::

****N-e-waz, I wanna thank a few people this time, so here goes:

Karen: Cactus girl, thanx for putting up with me and my constant phone calls, and my annoying, incredibly late mother. Never become normal-you wouldn't be the same!

John: Maxxie, thanx for putting up with the video game fiasco, and thanx for being able to tolerate me making you a total idiot in my stories! I need someone to pick on!

Rachel: Hentai Freak, thanx for giving me the inspiration to write so sarcasticaly and all funny-like. I need crap to do when I'm bored, and this is it. Also, thanx for letting me use your computer so much in the past. You won't have to do it ever again!!!!!

Emily: Evil girl, thanx for letting me swim at your place, use your compie, and burning me some CDs (This thanx goes out in advance!) Come over sometimes, kay? I'm bored as hell, and now we can go online and be DAs.

Leigh: Ja-Leigh, thanx for letting me put you in my stories, and thanx for riding the bus with me!!! Yay!!!! At least next year Ms. Linda won't be there, and I'll be able to drive in January!!! I'll drive you to school every day! ((Look out, there's gonna be a huge carpool, but it'll be soooo much fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))

Byebye you guys! See you at the next fic, ne?

**Next on my list of compie things to do:**

Teraga: chapter 4

Senshi Investigations: chapter 3

Peace Legacy: John's Chapter

99 Ways to Kill Ayeka

More bored and miscellaneous stuff

Sorcery Wars: chapter 3 (Don't expect this out)

Gami: chapter 6 (Don't expect this out)

The reason you may not be expecting Gami and Sorcery Wars out soon are because I've got a ton to do right now, and I'm going to base it on the reaction I get from my readers. If I get more than ten good reviews for each, I'll keep working on 'em. Otherwise, they may not be worked on for awhile, or they may just be dumped.

The reviews will go over a period of two weeks, starting the day I put them up.

Thanx for reading my stuff, and ja-ne! 


	3. John's Chapter

Untitled Document

**Oh yeah...I added something not-so-new at the end, but gave it a name and a status. From now on, the little scripted thing at the bottom--which originally was nameless and unknown about--even by me, will be referred to as the SD ShootingStarr: Gundam-side. Of course it starts out at chapter 3...because the other two chapters were in the past of it...

NOTE TO MY VICTIM: John, I wrote this chapter for you because you're a good person to tease. Remember all those Keli's-not-smart cracks? Well it's my time to fight back! ::sits down in a lounge chair and puts her hands behind her head:: Enjoy the fic, John-chan!

**Peace Legacy-A Story all on its Own!  
John's Chapter**

****

John was calmly sitting in the coffee shop outside of the city. He had noticed that someone had followed him in, and that person was doing a half-decent job of concealing that fact.

John glanced at him watch, noting the time was 12:45. _Fifteen more minutes_, he noted to himself. He stood up, and made his way out of the shop. A simple glance behind and he noted that the man in the black trench was following him. _Of course the person that gets to kill me off has to look obvious_.

Ten minutes later, John parked his car at the park twenty miles out of Dothan. The same person-in a black Corvette-pulled into a parking space across the small dirt lot. John, being the idiot he was, stepped out of the car, and forgot to grab the gun resting on the dash.

The man got out of his car and stood the six-foot-something height he was. "Hey you!" He yelled out to John.

John glanced back, and saw the guy draw a small gun. He sprinted off into the woods, as a gunshot rang out and the bullet bashed into a tree. He reached into his pocket, and grabbed air.

His thoughts strained back to when he was getting out of the car, and to the gun that was still on the dash. "Oh shit," he muttered.

The trail he was running on wasn't being used. Fortunately. His boots made clacking sounds as they smacked against the wood of a bridge he was crossing over, preventing a trip into the swampy grounds below. 

Another gunshot rang out, and this time the bullet smashed into the wood below his feet.

"Those things are getting closer!" he yelled out in pure surprise. Yet another shot rang out, and this one embedded itself into a plank guiding the railing. Two more hit the ground again, and then he was off the bridge.

"This. Really. Sucks!" he yelled out as another bullet planted itself into a tree. He began to pass alongside a high edge, and took a chance to glance below him. It was a _very _long way to fall down. "Don't people run out of bullets?!"

Obviously the guy had at least five different clips with him, because the firing didn't cease. Then he heard a loud cry, and the bullets stopped.

He skidded to a stop and spun around, looking for the guy that had been right behind him. The man in the black trench was nowhere to be seen.

John walked back to the edge of the cliff, and gazed down, appalled to see his assailant at the bottom, with his legs contorted and his arms tucked under him. The gun was lying about ten feet away, with a few leaves all ready beginning to cover it up.

He brushed his hands off on his jeans, and walked off, "Wow, that wasn't so hard."

~ END ~

**SD ShootingStarr--Gundam-side; Chapter 3  
  
**John: Hey! What kind of an ending is _that_?!?!

The other four: A good one

Karen: Keli decided she didn't want your power getting to your head, so she let the guy kill himself off

Emily: ::laughing:: No John, it was funny. You didn't do a bit of damage yourself, but the guy's dead, and your fine

John: I don't see how that's funny

Leigh: It was funny, admit it!

::Rachel has been sitting there for the past few minutes, being really quiet. All of the sudden she stands up, and yells::

Rachel: IT'S MY TURN!!!

Other four: ::blinks::

Karen: Rachel?

Emily: Rach? You 'kay?

Rachel: You heard me...my spotlight... ::grins and pulls out a few boxes of saran wrap::

::Rachel saran wraps everyone::

::Keli and the G. pilots appear, once again coming in for comic relief::

Keli: Umm....Rach? Why's everyone saran-wrapped?

Rachel: Hi Keli. Oh, I was gonna throw them in the Everglades...

Wufei: ::blinks:: What?

Rachel: Wanna find out? ::starts chasing after Heero with the saran wrap::

The other pilots: ::sweatdrop::

Wufei: Umm...little help?

::Keli and Duo are practically laughing their asses off, while Trowa and Quatre go and help the others. Heero's sitting there with an amused look on his face::

Keli: Hey Wufei-chan!

Wufei: ::still running:: What, _onna_?

Duo: Keep running!

::The two burst into laughter again, and Wufei started cursing uncontrollably::

::The group- -minus Wufei and Rachel- -assemble all together for a group goodbye::

Everyone: We'll see you here next time!

Keli: Rachel's up next, with saran-wrapping fun!

Duo: And while you're at it, why don't you read the stories of LauraLyn, Prince Alluran, and EvilGameshowHostess? They're great! ::Duo is handed fifty bucks from John, Karen, and Jenn, then grins widely::

Keli and Duo: See ya later! Ja-ne!

::The entire group waves. The screen fades to black just as Rachel catches up to Wufei and starts wraping him with the saran wrap::

*********************I told you, I was taking a vacation from writing, but now I'm back, with vengeance!!! Ja-ne!  



	4. Rachel's Chapter

Untitled Document

SD ShootingStarr is back, of course, and so is my crappy sense of humor... N-e-waz, now it's Rachel's turn!

NOTE TO VICTIM: Rachel, you know how you keep saying that people should be wrapped in saran wrap and thrown in the everglades? Now you get to do that...

**PEACE LEGACY'S OWN PROBLEMS  
Chapter 4: Rachel's Chapter**

Rachel woke up bright and early--at 1 p.m. ((Considering you Rachel, you wouldn't even think that's late...)) She went through her usual daily motions, and then realized that today was the day she was supposed to be killed-off.

"Oh goody," she muttered, grabbing a jacket and walking out of the house. She stepped into her car, and glanced at the dash clock. It read 1:35. "Woohoo..."

She drove off, and headed for the most secluded place she could possibly think of--an old apartment complex that hadn't been used in years. "Oh goody, I get to kill off someone in an abandoned building," she told herself, "how absolutely cliché..."

An old red Honda Civic started following her (yes, a Honda Civic ((too bad that's my _real _car))...), always staying about 500 meters away.

"Oh, like that isn't obvious," Rachel groaned, "Oh well, at least I won't feel bad for the car...it gets to be put out of its apparent misery."

She pulled up to the building, and quickly ran inside, before her to-be attacker could pull up. Her shoes made pounding sounds as she climbed the stairs. Once she reached the very top level, she walked to the back room, and took the big silver backpack off her shoulders.

As soon as the guy walked into the room he knew he was in trouble. Rachel was standing there with an evil smirk on her face, gun in hand. "Don't fuck with me," she muttered, pulling the trigger.

The guy screamed and fell to the ground, knocked out by the force of the tranquilizer that had hit him in the chest. "Oh, this guy's too easy to get rid of," Rachel told herself, dragging him over to her supplies. "Geeze, I figured that they'd at least get someone to enter rooms with a gun cocked and ready. Must be too damned cocky."

She laughed insanely. "No one can fuck with me and get away with it."

After about thirty minutes in the building, she toted a huge box to the post office (which contained the guy sealed up in saran wrap, along with a bunch of packing foam), and mailed it, not worried about postage. She then walked out of the place and grinned hugely. "Mwahaha, I actually followed through with my threat. He's being shipped to the everglades!" She got into her car, and drove off, laughing like a maniac.

~ END ~

**SD ShootingStarr--Gundam-side; Chapter 4**

Rachel: I _did _get to saran wrap and throw him in the Everglades!

Author: Of course; it was what you wanted, ne?

Rachel: Yeah! ::runs around for awhile yelling:: I got to throw someone in the Everglades!!

Emily: Well now it's my turn, so but out...

::Rachel's still running around and screaming::

::The other agents appear, and stare at Emily yelling at the overly-hyper Rachel::

Karen: She had some more KwikEnergy, didn't she?

John: That's not good....

::Emily yells some weird battle cry and lunges off after the hyper Rachel::

Karen and Leigh: Damnit...

John: Not again...

::Emily actually catches Rachel, stuffs packing foam in her mouth, saran wraps her, and ships her to the Everglades.::

Emily: See? She's not the only one who can do that...

::Emily gets an evil grin on her face, and starts chasing after everyone else, after they stand there looking doped-up::

Emily: MUST HAVE OWN ENDING!!!!!

::All six of the pilots appear::

Keli: OK!!!! What are we interrupting _this_ time!?!

Duo: They're having an orgy, can't you tell?

::Keli smacks Duo upside the head::

Duo: What the hell was _that_ for?!

Quatre: Hey, what happened to Rachel?

The other G. pilots: Hey, what did happen to her...?

All the agents except Emily: Emiry-chan shipped her to the Everglades...

::Keli raises an eyebrow::

Keli: Nani?

All the agents except Emily: We're not kidding!

G. pilots: This is insane...

::A postman runs up to all of them, and hands them a huge box::

Postman: Someone sign here, please

Keli: I'll do it

::Keli signs the paper, and then opens the box after the postman walks off::

::Rachel jumps out of the box, and tears the foam off of her::

Rachel: Good God! I'm NEVER doing that again!!!

Keli: You really were shipped off to the Everglades?

Rachel: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!!

::Rachel glares at Emily, with an evil look::

Rachel: Oh Emily....

::Emily develops a very scared look on her face, and starts running. Rachel, who's still doped up on KwikEnergy chases after her::

Rachel: Get back here, you ending-stealer!!!

::Emily runs past the on-looking pilots and agents, screaming::

Everyone else: This is insane...

Keli: What can you expect?

Karen: You'd figure by now the smoothie place wouldn't give them that stuff...

Leigh: If it kills them we can sue and make lots of money...

::All the agents look at her::

Agents: What was that?

Leigh: I said we could...NO! We're not gonna kill Rachel for money!

::All the agents glance away. The G. pilots sweatdrop::

Keli: Umm...maybe we should be going now...?

Karen: Hey wait, you haven't done your ending thing yet

Keli: Oh yeah, forgot about that!

::Keli grins::

Keli: See ya next time, when Emily gets to get rid of her very own stalker!

Duo: If she can get away from the energized Rachel...

::Keli glares at Duo, and then smacks him on the head again::

Keli: Anyway, we'll see you next time!

Duo: WHY DO YOU INSIST ON HITTING ME UPSIDE THE HEAD?!

::Keli glares at him, and then covers his mouth with her hand::

Keli: That's all for now! See ya later!

::The screen fades to black as Duo decides to slam his teeth down on her hand::

Keli: I'll kill you--!!!!

::Loud crashing sounds are heard in the background::

Karen: Stop it you two!!!

Duo: She hit me!

::More crashing sounds::

Keli: I'll do a lot more than that, you bastard!

::The blank screen develops a sweatdrop:: 


End file.
